1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid applicator with a supplemental reservoir.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In normal applications, paint brushes and the like are dipped into a selected liquid and thereafter the appropriate surface is brushed. After a couple of strokes the brush is redipped and the process is repeated. Such a method is not without its drawbacks.
The act of dipping and brushing is relatively slow. A dip in the liquid gives the brusher at most three or four strokes before redipping is required. This will require a multitude of liquid dipping in order to complete even a simple application job. Such a method produces a application stroke that is initially liquid rich and thick and then becomes more faint as more of the liquid is transferred from the brush to the surface.
Each time the brush is dipped, it is transferred from the application surface to the liquid container, dipped, then transferred back to the application surface. The liquid on the end of the brush can drip off and contaminate a delicate surface. Furthermore, by constantly requiring an open container of paint or other liquid, the potential of knocking the container over is a constant problem.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings, a paint brush with a supplemental reservoir has been devised as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,234 to Henningsen. This device has a reservoir integral with the paint brush in order to feed paint to the bristles and keep them constantly moist. This eliminates the need for frequent dipping of the brush into the liquid container and eliminates the need to have an open liquid container.
Although this device works relatively well, it has certain shortcomings. Adequate control of liquid flow rate from reservoir to bristles is not possible. Such control is especially desirable when using a detail brush to perform delicate work. Furthermore, the device is suited only for bristle-tipped brushes. It cannot be used with non-bristle application tips.
Therefore a need in the art exists for a liquid applicator with a reservoir that can control the liquid flow rate and can be used with a variety of applicator tips. Ideally, such a device will have closure means for transfer between jobs, and will be simple and straightforward to use.